walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes (Road to Survival)
Rick Grimes is a comic-adapted playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Rick approaches the gates of Woodbury with Glenn and Michonne. He tells Philip that they are just passing through, but Philip invites them inside the walls for them to be "entertainment" for the people of Woodbury. They notice zombies being used for training, and Philip reveals he plans to feed Rick and his people to them. Before Rick can react, they are subdued and taken captive. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' While Rick was not seen during this mission, it is implied he and the others escape from Woodbury, as a cutscene shows Michonne torturing Philip. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Rick is seen in the woods, having escaped Woodbury with Glenn, Michonne, and Martinez. 'Area 5 - The Prison' Rick is seen back at the prison. If the Hero Player decides to fight with the prison dwellers, Rick welcomes the new allies into the prison, saying they need all the help they can get. Regardless, Rick and the remaining prison survivors flee at the end of the battle, leaving Hero Player and others behind. Roadmap Stories ''Larger World'' Arc Rick is leading a settlement with his group, consisting of Michonne, Glenn, Abraham, and several others. They stave off a series of Walker attacks only to find a man calling himself "Jesus" approaching the entrance. Rick lets him in after he helps defeat some Walkers. The man claims to come from a group interested in trading supplies. Michonne and Abraham are skeptical but Rick wants to check it out, believing the man would have killed them already if he wanted to. Distracted, a Walker tries to attack Rick but Abraham kills it with his axe, saving him. Michonne reveals more ,Amgen to break in. The group defeating them as well. Rick decides to take a small group to Jesus's camp in the hilltops to scope it out, hoping the guard won't shoot them on sight. While travelling there, Rick discovers Carl hidden in the back. While scolding him for coming, the group hastily stops to deal with several Walkers in the road. As a Playable Character Rick NOTE: This version of Rick was only available in the early stages prior to the official release and can no longer be obtained. *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Common (1 Star) *'Leader Skill': None *'Adrenaline Rush': Turn The Tides (All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, and get +15% Attack and +30 Crit for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Days Gone Bye" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Ultra Rare (4 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +12 Crit and a small increase to item drop chance *'Adrenaline Rush': Instructive Commands (All teammates get +30 Crit for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Miles Behind Us" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All teammates get +20% defense against melee characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Sidekick Support (All teammates regain 40% of their Max HP, and get +80% Defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Safety Behind Bars" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Alert teammates get +30% Attack & +24 Crit *'Adrenaline Rush': Turn the Tides (All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, get +15% Attack, and +30 Crit for 3 Turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Made To Suffer" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Teammates get +20% Defense against Melee Characters. *'Adrenaline Rush': Ambush Attack (Deal 150% Damage to up to 3 enemies. All Teammates get +15% attack and +15% Defense for 3 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "We Find Ourselves" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Fast *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Fast teammates get +24 Crit. You get a medium bonus to item drop chance. *'Adrenaline Rush': Rain Of Blows (Deal 275% damage and -50% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "A New Beginning" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Alert *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All Ranged teammates get +15% HP & +15% Attack. *'Adrenaline Rush': Respected Resolve (All teammates get +40% Defense for 2 turns & recover from Attack Penalties, Defense Penalties & Impair.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Rick - "Whispers Into Screams" * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Alert * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Lead By Example (Deal 400% damage to up to three enemies. All teammates get +40% attack for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Life Steal (When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health.) Rick - Road to Survival, Edition #1 * Persona: Peacekeeper * Trait: Tough * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Stay With Me (All teammates regain 40% of their max hp and recover from stun, impair and bleeding.) * Specialist Skill: Retribution (When this character is defeated, all of the character's surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP.) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: *Bicycle Girl (Zombified) *Shane (Zombified) *Dexter *Allen (Before Reanimation) *Otis (Zombified) *Caesar Ramon Martinez (Alive) *Chris (Along with his fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with his fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with his fellow survivors) *David (Along with his fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with his fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with his fellow survivors) *Peter Anderson *Ethan (Self-Defense) *Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) *Glenn (Indirectly Caused) *Holly (Zombified) *Mike *Morton Rose (Self-Defense) *Two unnamed marauders *At least one unnamed Scavenger *At least five unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors. Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison Trivia *Due to the mirroring of sprites in the game, Rick's missing hand alternates depending on which direction he is facing. Other characters that suffer these direction based inconsistencies include Carl Grimes, Dwight, Mark, The Governor, and Kenny. *Rick is one of two characters to have Sidekick Support as their Adrenaline Rush, the other one being Tyreese. Category:Road to Survival Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Police Category:Road to Survival Category:Alive Category:The Prison Category:Leaders Category:Amputated Victims